


Not so good idea

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, House Party, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin makes Jackson an offer 👀
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Not so good idea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this work is supposed to make sense

Despite the loud music and lights, Jackson was currently just sitting down near the counter. Parties were sometimes tiring to him, but it was worth being the cause of all the drama.  
  
Suddenly, a tall male figure walked towards and sat next to Jackson.  
  
"Hello" The boy said.  
  
"Yeah, hi" Jackson replied. "What you doing here?" He asked, not wanting to sound dry.  
  
"My friends wanted to come so I decided to go" The boy trailed off. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Jackson"  
  
"Oh right, yeah I've heard...I'm Soobin by the way"  
  
Soobin smiled towards him."You're actually kinda handsome"  
  
"Huh?"Jackson asked, confused.  
  
"Are you single?"  
  
"What?" Jackson said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should give it a try" Soobin said. "What do you say? You, me together"

"What?"  
  
"You're like.....A MINOR!" Jackson said, disgusted.  
  
"I'm not a minor? I was born in 2000!"

  
Jackson frowned in disagreement. "It's still weird"  
  
Soobin rolled his eyes. "What? Are you straight or sumn?"  
  
"Why the heck are you even trying to get with me? You minor-  
  
"I'M NOT A-  
  
Soobin gave up on his sentence. "You know what? reject me then, I'll find someone else"  
  
Jackson watched as Soobin disappeared into the crowd of people.  
  
"I'm retiring from parties"

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't take this seriously!! It was a dare TT bdhdhdjkskk


End file.
